


For the Mission

by Inamorada



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inamorada/pseuds/Inamorada
Summary: Haruka muses on the Mission, and on Michiru.





	For the Mission

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've done anything fanfiction wise, but why not start again?

The first time Haruka watched Michiru play her violin, she could barely hear it. Not for lack of passion and volume on Michiru’s part, oh no, Rather, Haruka knew nothing but the vision that was Michiru’s hands, nimble fingers deftly coaxing sweet notes from her violin as surely as she could coax-

Haruka tucked her head down, frowning as she opened her clenched fists in her lap. She stared at her palms. It was surely a cruel twist of fate, bringing them together only for the sake of this mission. She had leapt into it so quickly, after giving in after deciding she would go with Michiru. When Michiru had confessed, quietly but as bold as ever, of her visions, Haruka knew she had to fix it. She didn’t know how, didn’t even know what it was. But she would fix it.

The mission. That which brought them together, that which kept Haruka from even trying. She had no delusions about what these hands would do. How could she possibly even want Michiru’s perfect, deft hands near hers when Haruka’s would so soon be so mired in blood? Fingers curled back in, fists tight in her lap. She looked back up to Michiru, who still played, but all her attention was on Haruka. Knowing eyes pierced through her and Haruka had to look back to her own hands.

If it meant keeping Michiru’s precious hands clean, even if it meant their hands would never touch, Haruka would soak hers in blood and misery. For the mission.


End file.
